Coincés
by Laclea
Summary: Trois mineurs se retrouvent coincés à cause de l'attaque de Smaug à Erebor. Ils vivent alors leurs derniers instants.


**Bonjour**

**Cet OS est écrit dans le cadre d'un jeu du FoF où il fallait écrire sur le thème "mine", alors le voici ^^**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Le tunnel était sombre et une chaleur lourde collait les vêtements sur la peau des mineurs travaillant là. Cela faisait des années qu'ils travaillaient dans les entrailles d'Erebor, ils en connaissait tous les secrets. Bien sûr, ils étaient des centaines de nains à travailler dans ces mines. Erebor était le plus puissant royaume des Nains et Urlon était fier d'en faire partie. Bien que la santé de son roi, Thror, déclinait depuis la découverte de l'Arkenstone, il lui était d'une loyauté sans faille. Et s'était aussi le cas de ses deux meilleurs amis : Ygur et Pario. Ils travaillaient là depuis des années, extrayant saphir, rubis, émeraudes et bien d'autres richesses. D'une certaine façon, ils faisaient la richesse de ce royaume et c'était le plus grand des honneurs pour ces nains. Qui aurait pu croire que tout allait basculer en l'année 2770?

Ce jour là, les trois amis s'étaient accordés une pause bien méritée. Ils étaient assis contre la roche, les pioches posées et une gourde d'eau à la main. Ils discutaient de tout et de rien quand un grand fracas retentit au dessus de leurs têtes.

-Qu'est ce que c'étaient? S'inquiéta Ygur qui était le plus âgé des trois.

-Il y a dû y avoir un éboulement quelque part, proposa Urlon.

La particularité des mines d'Erebor est que l'on peut très bien entendre ce qu'il se passe à l'extérieur mais qu'il est impossible de se faire entendre de l'intérieur. Aussi, ils purent parfaitement entendre les cris de panique au-dessus de leurs têtes. Ils se levèrent, levant leurs yeux inquiets.

-_Un dragon!_

Le mot hurlé résonna jusqu'à eux, et il flotta autour des nains pendant quelques instants. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de se demander si ils avaient vraiment bien entendus qu'un rugissement féroce fit trembler la roche.

-Il faut qu'on parte d'ici! Cria Ygur.

Les trois amis se dirigèrent vers l'entrée du tunnel mais très vite ils se retrouvèrent face à un cul-de-sac. Le tunnel s'était effondré, l'air chargé de poussière et une odeur de brûler leur chatouillait les narines.

-C'est pas vrai, fit Pario en fixant quelque chose au sol.

Quand la poussière fut suffisamment retombée, ils purent voir la même chose que Pario : un bras dépassait de sous les gravas. Urlon tenta de dégager un passage à l'aide de sa pioche, paniqué à l'idée de rester coincé dans les mines.

-Ca ne sert à rien! Cria Ygur.

-Pas question que je reste coincé là!

-Tu ne sais même pas sur combien de mètre le tunnel s'est effondré. Et même si on arrivait à sortir, il y a un dragon de l'autre côté.

Ils pouvaient encore entendre les cris résonner et le rugissement furieux du dragon. Ignorant la remarque de son ami, Urlon continua de piocher mais très vite il dû admettre qu'il avait raison. Ils étaient prient au piège.

-Éloignons nous de là, fit le plus ancien.

Ils retournèrent là où ils étaient, leurs paquetages tout près. Ils restèrent de longues minutes assis, prostrés. Seul les cris des Nains et des Naines terrorisés se faisait entendre. Après plus d'une heure, Pario brisa le silence.

-Vous entendez? Il n'y a plus un bruit.

Effectivement, la montagne était devenue aussi silencieuse qu'un tombeau. Il n'y avait plus de cris, plus de rugissements, plus rien.

-Vous pensez que le dragon est parti? Demanda Pario.

-Pas avec le trésor qu'à amassé le roi. C'est pour ça qu'il est venu.

Malgré son admiration pour son roi, Ulron ne pu s'empêcher de ressentir une petite amertume envers Thror. C'est sa soif d'or et de richesses qui les avaient conduits jusqu'ici.

-Personne ne viendra nous chercher, dit-il finalement prononçant tout haut ce que les deux autres pensaient tout bas.

-J'espère que le roi et la famille royale a pu s'en sortir, fit Ygur doucement.

-C'est à cause de lui si on est enfermés là! Grogna Ulron.

-Je le sais bien, avoua le premier, mais je sais aussi que ce n'est pas ce qu'il voulait. Et puis les princes et la princesse n'y sont pour rien.

-Peut-être va-t-il commander une expédition pour tuer le dragon? Lança Pario plein d'espoir.

Ygur et Ulron se lancèrent un regard, sachant très bien que personne ne viendrait à leur secours.

-Nous avons des vivres pour combien de temps? Demanda Ulron, désireux de changer de sujet.

-A nous trois? Nous en avons pour 3 semaines, peut-être un peu plus d'un mois si nous nous rationnons. Mais l'eau risque de manquer avant.

Puis le silence retomba. Ils n'avaient rien d'autre à faire que de penser, penser à leur proche, prier pour qu'ils aient survécu. Ygur pensait à la seul famille qui lui restait. Il n'avait plus qu'un fils, âgé d'une vingtaine d'année. Sa femme était morte en couche et il s'était occupé de son fils seul. Il l'aimait plus que tout au monde et l'imaginer tuer par le dragon était au-dessus de ses forces. On dit toujours que l'instinct maternel est fort, mais on oubli souvent l'instinct d'un père. Et son instinct lui disait que son fils était vivant.

Ulron avait une femme qui avait donné naissance à une petite fille quelques mois plus tôt, sa petite Taria. Il aurait tout donné pour s'assurer de leur survit. C'est tout ce qu'il voulait. Bien entendu, il aurait aimé les serrer une dernière fois dans ses bras, alors il se contenta d'imaginer sa femme contre lui, sa petite fille gigotant au creux de son bras. Il imaginait aussi son avenir, il la voyait marcher, dire son premier mot, courir et gambader. Il voyait même bien plus loin : il se voyait la conduire à l'autel, poser ses mains dans celles d'un fiancé sans visage, il la voyait tenir un enfant dans ses bras. Oui, il voulait de cet avenir pour sa fille, même sans lui pour l'accomplir.

Pario n'avait pas beaucoup de famille. Sa mère était morte alors qu'il n'avait qu'un an et son père, rendu fou par le chagrin avait mit fin à ses jours. Il ne lui restait qu'un frère, de vingt ans son aîné. Il avait prit soin de lui, l'avait protégé. Il était depuis de nombreuses années un soldat d'Erebor et Pario savait qu'il avait dû se retrouver en première ligne face au dragon. Alors le nain priait tous les dieux qu'il connaissait, il suppliait pour que son frère ait survécu.

C'est ainsi qu'ils passaient leur journées. Peu de mots étaient prononcés. De toute façon, que pourraient-ils dire qu'ils ne savaient déjà? Chacun restait enfermé dans son silence, pensant à leur vie, rêvant de leur famille lorsqu'ils dormaient. Le temps n'avait plus d'importance, il faisait toujours sombre dans les mines. Le silence était assourdissant et les torches commencèrent à s'éteindre une à une. Très vite, l'eau vint à manquer et une odeur de chair brûler était arrivée jusqu'à eux, s'infiltrant à travers la pierre.

Le premier à s'éteindre fut Pario. Ils ne buvaient que le stricte minimum depuis plusieurs jours, mangeaient peu et le jeune nain s'endormit pour ne plus se réveiller. Ulron avait alors retiré sa veste pour recouvrir son ami. Ils ne pleurèrent même pas. Pourquoi gâcher le peu de force qu'ils leurs restait en versant des larmes. Tous deux savaient qu'ils avaient eu la même idée concernant le corps de Pario, mais aucun des deux ne pu se résoudre à faire ça. Ils vivaient dans leurs crasses et leurs déjections et ils commençaient à être malades à force de manque d'hygiène et de malnutrition.

Ygur mourut quelques jours après Pario. Ulron se retrouva ainsi seul avec pour seul camarades deux cadavres. Après trois jours de solitude à parler à des morts, rendu fou par l'obscurité et la solitude, il attrapa sa pioche non loin et de sa pointe trancha son poignet droit. Puis il ferma les yeux pour ne plus jamais les ouvrir.

_Des années plus tard_

Voilà un mois qu'Erebor avait été reprise à Smaug, que Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne et ses deux neveux étaient tombés à la Bataille des Cinq Armées. Désormais, Dain Pied d'Acier gouvernait le royaume et s'évertuait à lui rendre sa grandeur d'antan. C'est pourquoi il avait demandé à ce que les mines soient déblayées totalement. Argur était le chef des mineurs et menait les opérations d'une poigne de fer. Jamais il ne pourrait oublier ce jour où la montagne s'embrasa sous le feu du dragon. Il n'avait que vingt ans à l'époque, et ce jour était marqué au fer rouge dans son crâne. Et pas seulement à cause du dragon...

Perdu dans ses pensés, il en fut tirer par un de ses ouvriers qui en ouvrant une brèche dans un mur qui devait cacher un tunnel s'exclama:

-Ca sent la mort là dedans.

Sous les gravats, ils découvrirent un squelette dont la moitié des os étaient écrasés. Le pauvre homme avait dû mourir sur le coup. En voyant ce tunnel s'ouvrir, et l'odeur de pourriture en émaner, Argur sentit son coeur s'emballer. Armé d'une torche, il s'engouffra dans le tunnel sinueux, suivit par quelques uns de ses ouvriers. Plus il avançait, et plus l'odeur se faisait puissante. A la fin, il se retrouva à cacher son nez avec son coude quand il butta sur quelque chose. Baissant les yeux, il aperçue un corps momifiés, une entaille encore visible sur la poignet droit, une pioche dont la pointe était brunie par le sang près de la main gauche. Levant un peu plus sa torche, il remarqua non loin deux autres silhouettes.

Il s'approcha de celle non couverte par une veste et tomba à genoux. Son père gisait là, ses cheveux gris rendus noirs par la crasse, le visage creusé, une main toujours serrée sur quelque chose.

-Chef? S'inquiéta un des ouvriers.

-J'ai toujours su qu'il était mort. Mais j'aurais préféré qu'il meure rapidement, et pas comme ça. Pas en souffrant de la faim et de la soif, pas avec pour seul linceul ses déjections.

Inconsciemment, il dirigea sa main vers le poing serré de son père. Il en dégagea un morceau de tissus venant de sa chemise sur laquelle il avait écrit avec du charbon.

_Mon fils, mon petit Argur_

_Si tu lis ceci, c'est que je ne suis plus là. J'ose espérer que tu as survécu à cette attaque. Et je nourris l'espoir qu'un jour notre peuple reprendra ce qui lui appartient. Pario est mort hier et je ne vais pas tarder à le rejoindre. Je voulais juste que tu saches à quel point je t'aime mon fils et à quel point je suis fier de toi. Où que tu sois, je veillerai sur toi aux côtés de ta mère._

_Pardonne moi de t'abandonner ainsi. J'espère que tu n'as pas déjà rejoins ta mère, si c'est le cas alors à très bientôt. Et sinon, continue de vivre, de te battre pour ceux que tu aimes. Tu es le plus grand trésor de ma vie._

Argur releva les yeux, des larmes roulant sur ses joues. Il se releva, parfaitement conscient du regard de ses hommes sur lui.

-Emmenez les corps, qu'on leur offre une sépulture digne. Et prévenez dame Taria qu'on a retrouvé le corps de son père Ulron, ainsi que Pario qu'on a trouvé le corps de son oncle.

Puis il se détourna pendant que ses hommes exécutaient ses ordres. Il s'éloigna, les derniers mots de son père serré contre lui. Pendant plus de soixante ans il s'était demandé ce qui était arrivé à son père. Et même si imaginer les condition dans lesquelles il était mort, lui et ses deux amis, lui était insoutenable, il se sentait délesté d'un poids immense. Après soixante ans de questions, il allait enfin pouvoir commencer son deuil.


End file.
